


在我父的家里有许多住处

by KXK



Category: DCU-Comicverse
Genre: DCU Reboot, Gen, Introspection, batclan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: 天空泛红。阿尔弗雷德正在打理庄园。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [In My Father's House Are Many Mansions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268887) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 应梗：“阿尔弗雷德+蝙蝠家族；思绪与开始”。

庄园头顶的天空一片鲜红。

这红色不同于半被遗忘的往昔的颜色：它不是陈旧的血液，不是锈蚀的金属。这红色是罂粟花瓣鲜亮明艳的绯红。

阿尔弗雷德走遍庄园，仔细打理收拾。他抚平皱褶的床单，抹去相片上的灰尘，轻柔地碰触照片中的笑脸。他穿过庄园，有时会发现他从未见过却始终存在的房间。他关上门，门把手所在的地方转瞬间只剩空墙。庄园每次都不太一样。

他对此毫不奇怪。

他给莎士比亚半身像除尘，那雕像曾守护一个秘密按钮。他擦亮老爷钟，那钟背后有时藏着一条台阶。他自己的面容在镜中隐约浮现，相貌变幻但始终熟悉。无尽的回忆。脚步声与笑声回荡在摇曳的走廊里；泪水和悲痛潜伏于时隐时现的门后。友谊和哀伤，痛失与慰藉，庄园将这一切安放怀中。它们从未离去，却如同被深爱的暗影或幽灵，永远守候在每一个拐角处。

天空如红宝石般灿烂。阿尔弗雷德打开所有门窗，迎接崭新的黎明。

他与庄园一同等待。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> 这篇拙劣的翻译习作献给一位朋友，whose pseudonym appears near the end of the story. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> 标题是圣经引文。
> 
> John 14:2 In my Father's house are many mansions.
> 
> 约翰福音14:2 在我父的家里，有许多住处。
> 
> 为了尽可能保留文风，很多地方都是意译；建议有能力的读者尝试原文。
> 
> 荣耀归于作者，错漏属于我；如有可改进处，还请不吝指出。


End file.
